Out Where The Buses Don't Run
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She didn't want to panic everyone in her life so Yukie left... but would she ever return? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. Our Journey Led Us Here

_**August 23rd 2016…**_

_Sleepy blue eyes opened… and Finn turned to his left, seeing Amanda asleep but not by choice._

_And Finn lightly poked her left leg, Amanda opening her eyes._

"_Climb up here…" Finn responded as he was still groggy, Amanda standing up to stretch and then climbing into the hospital bed as Finn held her closer to him with his left arm._

_And he saw that her hazel eyes were reddened… and Finn kissed her on her forehead._

"_We had it… we had finally reached the top of the mountain, why did we crash and fall? Why? I'm sorry, Finn, I should've gotten them to put off this match, I messed up-" Amanda responded, her voice rough from crying and Finn leaning in closer before they kissed._

_When they had stopped, Finn got Amanda to look at him and he smiled at her._

"_You didn't mess up, Love." Finn replied._

"_You got hurt…" Amanda responded._

"_Listen to me… it's not your fault. I will get it back one day once I'm healed up. With you by my side, nothing can stop us." Finn explained._

"_I hate when these things happen, one of us getting hurt." Amanda replied, struggling to keep her eyes open._

"_Were you in that plastic chair all night?" Finn asked._

"_I don't remember falling asleep…" Amanda responded._

"_You can sleep next to me, Love. I don't mind." Finn responded, until he heard footsteps walking away which startled him. "Did you hear something?" He asked._

"_Yukie?" Amanda called out, Yukie walking in._

"_I… don't want nothing." Yukie responded quietly, before leaving._

_Amanda tried to move, Finn stopping her._

"_Just leave her be. It's been a long night." Finn responded._

_Amanda closed her eyes again, Finn doing the same._

_The two had a feeling there would be a lot of twists and turns in their life…_

**Present time**_**, August 18th 2018…**_

Finn helped Amanda to the bed, Amanda having thrown up.

"I'm okay. Probably just ate those pancakes too fast." Amanda replied.

"Are you sure? You've only look at them for a few seconds before eating them. Of course, Yukie was the one who made them." Finn explained.

"Yeah and I didn't poison them. Come on you two, trust me better!" Yukie replied.

"I didn't say that, Yukie." Finn responded.

"Sounds like you did!" Yukie repiled.

Amanda checked the calendar on her LG Aristo 2 after Yukie left… and Finn saw his fiancee's eyes narrow as she counted the days between late June, late July and the current month.

"Is there something wrong, Darlin'?" Finn asked.

"I'm almost a week late, I missed it back in June and July." Amanda responded, Finn lightly brushing her hair back.

"Is there a possibility that you're pregnant?" Finn asked.

"We didn't use protection and that was back on my birthday…" Amanda responded, the two holding each other. "Everyone's gonna lose their minds. Do we even have enough room here or will we need a bigger place?" She replied as they stretched out on the bed, holding each other.

"I think we should find a bigger place. Or we can kick Yukie out of this house and have it to our ourselves." Finn responded.

"Kick her out?" Amanda replied, Finn chuckling.

"Just kidding, Lovely. First, we've gotta find out though." Finn responded.

"Yeah, we need to." Amanda replied.

"Don't worry, we got this covered until it's time to reveal it, Love." Finn responded, before he and Amanda kissed.

"Boy or girl?" Amanda replied.

"Right now, hoping for a happy and healthy child." Finn replied before grabbing his IPhone 8 as it chimed and seeing a text from Hunter, who was helping set up the Barclays Center for NXT TakeOver Brooklyn.

_'How are you and Mandy doing? Getting ready for your match against Corbin?' _

'_Yes but quick question, is the paint safe to use on Mandy?' _Finn replied.

_'Yes, why did you ask about that?' _Hunter responded.

_'Mandy might be pregnant.' _Finn replied, which startled Hunter.

_'What?! First, Yukie and now Mandy?!' _Hunter responded which confused Finn and Amanda.

"Yukie's not pregnant, she would've stopped wrestling if she was." Amanda responded before they saw another text from Hunter.

_'I spoke a secret that you two didn't know apparently.' _

Finn answered a video call and the two saw Hunter.

"She was drunk recently and broke down about losing a kid… I doubt she remembers telling me." Hunter explained.

"So she recognised the symptoms I'm feeling and it upset her…" Amanda replied.

"No, it's not that. And she also told me out of being annoyed saying _'If Mandy and that jerk bastard Irishman only care about themselves, I'm definitely not being at ringside as Ryoko at SummerSlam'._ She hung up as I heard a nurse calling her name." Hunter explained.

"Bit taller than Mandy, shoulder length dark blonde hair, blue eyes, British accent?" Finn asked.

"How was I supposed to know, we were only on the phone just talking. She said she'll explain it to me later… oh wait, her name starts with an H, right?" Hunter responded.

"Historia. Damn, Yukie is pissed off." Amanda replied.

"Look, she'll come back and explain. Just give her a chance to talk." Hunter explained.

"How bad?" Yukie asked as she was at Mount Sinai Hospital, sitting down when Historia was reading her lab results.

"You're gonna need surgery." Historia replied.

"But… the surgery is life threatening! Can I just have treatment like I've been doing for the past few months?" Yukie asked as she removed her wig as it revealed her short dye blue hair which she lost some hair overtime.

"I'm sorry, Yukie." Historia replied, Yukie nodding.

"I'll check myself in here… don't tell anyone I'm here." Yukie responded.

"You can have the surgery next month if you want to wait and tell everyone, but it will be stalling out your life while having treatment. One night, you might wake up coughing out blood or having a seizure that can kill you." Historia explained.

"I want this done tonight… Mandy was throwing up earlier, I have a feeling she's pregnant." Yukie responded.

"You just had to get out of there in a hurry, and don't come back, huh?" Historia asked.

"There's a tiny human on the way… you said find a motivation to live, he or she is that motivation." Yukie explained.

"You want to see that baby grow up…" Historia replied.

"I'm not sure… I've been living with this for a long time, and never told anyone. Not even Mandy. She's doesn't deserve to have stress right now…. Just let me a few things from the house, and I'll come back to spend my last day on this planet alive." Yukie responded before she stood up and put on her long blue wig while looking at Historia as a few tears ran down her face.

The two hugged and Yukie left.

Yukie knew she had to fight to live.


	2. With One Unborn Soul

Amanda and Finn were heading back to the apartment, Amanda glancing at the two _Clearblue _boxes in the plastic bag… and Finn lightly rubbing her left thigh.

"Nervous, Love?" Finn asked.

"Scared, excited… trying to keep from freaking out." Amanda answered as _Save A Prayer _by Duran Duran played on the radio.

"Just relax, we'll be at the house soon. You're making me nervous too." Finn responded.

Amanda closed her eyes and took a breath before opening them… when they were at home, she took the tests, washed her hands and waited with Finn.

She noticed that Yukie's room in the brownstone was empty but Yukie hadn't left a note… and Finn turned to his phone as it rang, sending the call to voicemail.

"Seth?" Amanda questioned, Finn nodding.

"Still being a pain in the neck." Finn answered.

"Dean needs to get him back in line." Amanda responded before she turned the tests facing upwards… and both sets of eyes widened when they saw the blue plus signs in each screen.

"Come here, Love." Finn responded happily, before hugging Amanda tightly in his arms and kissed her on the lips.

"This is really happening…" Amanda replied as happy tears ran down their faces and Finn rested his right hand on her stomach, just below Amanda's left one.

"Our little baby boy or girl will be here with us soon." Finn responded with a smile.

The two kissed again and held each other.

"We've gotta get you checked out by a doctor… now the last time we were intimate was the 20th of June so…" Finn replied.

"Almost 8 weeks ago." Amanda responded before her LG Aristo 2 rang and she picked it up. "Seth, sorry that we didn't answer right away." She replied.

"It's fine. But hey, I just saw Yukie leaving earlier from the apartment when I came by and she had a sad look on her face, before out of nowhere, she hit my eye." Seth responded.

"That's truly worrying… I hope she tells us soon what's going on." Amanda responded before she and Seth heard Finn talking… but it wasn't to either of them, Finn's left ear lightly resting on Amanda's stomach.

"Who is he talking to? That blue haired freak that hit me?" Seth asked.

"She's not here… I'll call you back." Amanda answered before they hung up and looked at Finn as she knew he was talking to their child.

Back at the hospital, Yukie was looking through pictures from past pay per view events and even the last one she participated in the Women's Money In The Bank with Amanda as more tears ran down her face until Historia walked back in.

"Okay, Yukie. The surgery will in a few hours from now and it will be long and challenging, but… this is a risk that you're willing to take. Only 90% of people survive, but if you do… You'll probably be paralyzed from the neck up for about 2 to 4 weeks while your brain recovers." Historia explained.

"The brain is very complex." Yukie responded as she set her phone aside. "I can feel the medicine kicking in, can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone." She replied.

"Of course… It feels like yesterday that me and you were working at this hospital and then, you've told me that you were debuted into WWE by old friends." Historia responded with a smile as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"So much time has gone by…" Yukie replied as she closed her eyes, Historia lightly rubbing Yukie's left shoulder.

As she was being wheeled off to the OR, Historia looked up.

"Her life is in your hands now… please watch over her throughout all of this." Historia replied before going to join the OR team.

A long night lay ahead for everyone.

_**August 19th 2018…**_

Amanda opened her eyes, Finn looking at her and seeing that she had glanced at the clock.

"2 more hours left til the appointment…" Amanda responded.

"Do you want me to make breakfast for you and the baby?" Finn asked.

Amanda nodded before they kissed and Finn stood up, finding the toaster and whole wheat bread.

_'Hopefully the dry toast and oatmeal helps her… maybe I should call Mom for advice but that would mean telling her and I'm kind of scared to.' _Finn thought as he fixed the toast and oatmeal.

As they ate, Finn noticed that Amanda was looking less pale and to him, that was a good sign… and Amanda saw a text from Dean.

_'Seth is cranky.'_

_'Still?' _Amanda responded.

_'Yeah, cause he keeps whining about someone giving him a black eye.'_ Dean replied.

"I say he deserved that punch for calling Yukie names." Amanda responded.

"I agree with you on that, Love. Have you heard from her yet?" Finn asked.

"Not a word… whatever's going on, I hope she's okay." Amanda replied.

At the doctor's appointment, Amanda and Finn were waiting and she rubbed her right arm.

"Damn needles." Amanda muttered.

"No bad words to our little one. He or she might be hearing." Finn responded.

"Kiddo, sorry about Mommy's mouth." Amanda replied as Cali Amann returned.

"Congrats, you two. 7 weeks, 6 days." Cali responded.

"And this little one's perfectly healthy?" Finn asked.

"Perfectly. I do advise though that Mandy lower her stress levels a bit, keep her blood pressure normal… we still worry about the risk of seizures." Cali explained before the technician had shown up with the ultrasound machine.

And it wasn't long before the strong heartbeat echoed throughout the room, Finn recording it on his phone.

"That's our baby…" Amanda responded before they kissed.

"Yep… heartbeat's so damn strong." Finn replied with a smile.

At the Barclays Center, Amanda had taken a prenatal vitamin and closed the bottle before putting it away and looked at the sonogram picture.

"Don't worry, little one. Mommy and Daddy are always gonna protect you." Amanda replied softly, right hand on her stomach. "You have a few cousins on both sides of the family, uncles and aunts, grandparents… just have to figure out how we'll tell them. And… there are some people I wish you had gotten the chance to meet, including a man I promised in my younger years that I'd name my firstborn son after. Chris would've loved you…" She responded before she heard the door close and jumped… only to breathe a relieved sigh when she saw Stephanie.

"Did I scare you, kiddo?" Stephanie asked.

"A bit… oh, here." Amanda replied before she handed a sonogram picture to Stephanie… who immediately pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you. Even for Finn. You two are finally going to be parents." Stephanie explained as Amanda looked to see a half empty prescription bottle in her hand. "I found this…" She replied as they let go, Amanda looking at the label.

"This is prescribed to head trauma patients to prevent infection if something goes wrong with the metal plate… why didn't I realise this before?" Amanda responded.

"Was she missing those? Somehow those were dropped out of Seth's pocket." Stephanie asked.

"Yukie's at the hospital." Amanda replied before she called Historia… who, coming off of a 48 hour shift, was a little agitated.

"What?" Historia answered.

"How is she, Historia?" Amanda asked.

"Asleep now… she's alive and on antibiotics to prevent anything." Historia explained after she calmed down. "I know how she is, promise me something… keep that baby safe. She wants to get to know him or her." She replied.

"She's fighting back against death…" Amanda responded.

"Yukie's always been a tough one, Mandy." Historia replied before they hung up and Amanda looked up and saw Finn, who had a look of shock on his face as he had overheard it… and pulled Amanda into his arms, the two embracing each other.

"She didn't want us to worry." Finn responded.

"Family always worries and that's what we all are here, a big family." Amanda replied as Stephanie lightly rubbed her right arm.

Stephanie agreed with them wholeheartedly.


	3. Every One Of Us

With the nontoxic paint on her upper back and arms only, ice blue contacts in and makeup reapplied, Amanda looked in the mirror and then she saw the camera filming the interview for the Kickoff show… and saw Charly interviewing Baron.

"With it being SummerSlam night, do you expect to see Finn or The Demon?" Charly asked.

"I don't care who as long as Finn or this so called Demon doesn't plan to pull any tricks on me. I heard they pulled a few tricks on my ex before, and no wonder she left those two. She couldn't stand being left out everything, but I helped her. And what do I get? Her leaving me, but… Yukie's not here tonight as I hear. As far as I'm concerned, it better be tiny Finn Balor tonight or else." Baron explained, before he walked off.

_'If only he knew the truth.' _Amanda thought before she was momentarily startled by a hissing noise… until she felt Finn's arms around her and his hands resting on her stomach as he nuzzled her neck.

"Scared you, my Demon Queen?" Finn asked.

"A bit… don't scare our Demon Child, I'm sure he or she is sleeping." Amanda responded before they kissed.

When Baron was waiting, he was startled by the heartbeat echoing through the arena and red and black lights before a blood red sky appeared on the screen above him and smoke filled the arena as the fans cheered as they saw Finn and Amanda.

"Oh my! The Demons are here!" Michael responded, Corey and Coach turning startled.

"What in the hell's name happened to the Mandy that I knew?!" Coach asked.

"Oh fuck no, get those two away from me! What happened to the third one?! You two ate her up?!" Baron retorted, as he climbed out of the ring.

Amanda let out a howling laugh as Finn stuck his tongue out of his mouth and Baron hesitantly got in the ring as Amanda got out.

"Where's Ryoko?!" Michael responded.

"I think Baron just asked that question to them and the Demons answered 'They ate her alive'." Corey explained.

"They wouldn't do that, would they?!" Coach asked.

"Look at the tiny Demon, she looks like she's been feeding on blood!" Corey exclaimed.

"Why would you say that?! I've never seen the Demon Queen turn to cannibalism!" Michael responded as the bell rang.

"They probably used Ryoko as their pet and ate them. I heard in Yukie's culture, they eat dogs over at her country, and the Demon probably did the same with Ryoko once she got sent all the way down to hell." Corey explained.

The match progressed and Coach noticed that Amanda was a distance from ringside.

"Does the Demon Queen seem… protective in a way?" Coach responded.

"What do you mean, Coach, she's fine by me." Corey repiled.

"This is odd behavior, even for Mandy." Michael responded, Corey lightly shoving him as the bell rang and Finn was announced as the winner.

He got out of the ring and him and Amanda kissed before they headed backstage as Baron started yelling… with them not being on commercial yet, Baron grabbed a microphone and chair before sitting down.

"Did you all see that? Those two came out here and that Demon King attacked me when I didn't get the chance to hit him. But what's next, Ryoko coming out of nowhere and sending me to hell next? Those two ate my ex, she's nowhere to be seen!" Baron retorted loudly.

"Arn!" Amanda responded, Arn Anderson handing her a script and her and Finn reading it. "There's nothing about a post match rant." She replied.

"I mean what do I have to do next, beat the hell out of both them so I can see her again?! Come on, I know all of you are probably worried about the Demon Servant as much as I am!" Baron explained as the fans started booing him.

"He's flipped." Arn responded, Gerry pressing the button to cut the microphone and Baron turning angrier.

Baron left the ring and reached the backstage area, finding Kurt.

"Why the hell was my mic cut off? All I ask is that where is Ryoko and I expect something bad to happen, cause it always happens after a match." Baron asked.

"Ryoko isn't here, I've looked up and down this entire arena. No one has seen her." Kurt explained.

"Are you sure? That damn servant will try and pull a prank on me, as soon as she's given the command." Baron asked.

"She's not here." Kurt responded before Baron left.

Amanda rinsed her mouth out after throwing up, Finn getting her to sit down and drink some water.

"Calm down in there…" Amanda whispered as she lightly rubbed her stomach. "My heart rate going up must've upset him or her." She replied as Finn brushed her hair back.

"Look, just let them be, she's not feeling well!" Arn responded, trying to prevent Baron from walking into the locker room as Amanda took her contact lenses out and put them in their case before closing it.

"She's lucky that I'm not yelling in her face, after when they pulled a stunt like that." Baron responded before he walked off.

Arn opened the door and walked in, closing it.

"Not too many others know, do they?" Arn asked.

"They don't and we want to try to keep quiet for a while." Amanda replied as she and Arn hugged and Finn and Arn shook hands.

"Congrats, you two." Arn responded before he left, Finn sitting down.

"You were scared that he was gonna haul off and hit you?" Amanda asked.

"I was, but that was unexpected, Love." Finn responded.

"Arn Anderson is very protective." Amanda replied before they kissed. "I'm gonna go get this stuff off." She responded before clipping her hair up and heading to the shower.

Once both were cleaned off and in regular clothes, Amanda was eating chocolate ice cream and Cheetos as Dean walked in.

"What the heck are you eating, Mandy?" Dean asked.

"Ice cream and Cheetos. What? I'm hungry." Amanda replied.

"Looks like you're eating like a pregnant woman." Dean stated.

"How did you figure out?" Amanda questioned, Dean chuckling.

"That was a joke, Sis. Come on, I mean you said it was…" Dean responded before he saw the looks on their faces. "Wait… are you really pregnant?" He asked.

"Almost 8 weeks." Amanda replied.

"And we're not gonna have much luck keeping quiet like we thought." Finn responded.

"All you need is Yukie and it will be all over Twitter by tomorrow." Dean replied.

"There's a problem with that. Don't tell anyone else but she's recovering from surgery. That plate in her head got broken." Finn responded, Dean turning horrified.

"Then which hospital is she at?! Why are you two here, I thought you two care about her damn health!" Dean asked.

"She didn't want us knowing! I called Historia after Steph found the medicine, I don't know how Seth ended up with it." Amanda explained, Dean nodding.

"Stay here." Dean responded before he left, closing the door… and they heard a thud followed by a painful yell and "You thieving son of a bitch!" and looked at each other.

"Is he gonna kill Seth?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, babe." Amanda responded.

"What the hell are you talking about, Ambrose?!" Seth retorted

"You stole Yukie's meds and she got sick!" Dean yelled.

"No, she didn't. And beside those weren't even hers." Seth responded.

"Yes they were, her name was on the bottle!"

The two turned and saw Stephanie.

"How do you even know? Yukie was never sick." Seth responded.

"I spoke to our doctor here and those were pills used to prevent infection after a major head trauma. Some patients never get cleared off of them." Stephanie explained.

"I fucked up now." Seth muttered.

"Not entirely your fault, someone broke that plate in her head. But yeah, you shouldn't have taken those from her." Stephanie responded before she left and Dean went into the other direction.

In the hospital, Historia looked to her right and saw Yukie waking up… and the two smiled.

"I'm alive…" Yukie responded.

"Yes you are." Historia replied.

The two knew that things were changing.


End file.
